Tea Parties Are For Girls
by EmoNekoNinja
Summary: Albus and Scorpius. Best Freinds...or...more? But, what about the plan to get their Fathers together! Well...we can do that to. SM/AP and DM/HP SLASH! This is a request from UchihaTish-Sama. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from **UchihaTish-Sama**, I hope this is to your liking. :3**

"Good bye mum!" Albus and James called to their mum as they boarded Hogwarts express. It was another year for James but the first for Albus. Everything was so new to him! He would be gone from his mum and sister for a hole year, not including holidays, but thankfully his father would be here. He was in fact the Defense Agents Dark Arts teacher after all.

"Bye, we'll see you at Christmas!" Ginny called back. She and Lily, who would be starting school in two years, waved at their retreating family members.

"Bye, Gin." Harry said from her side. Ginny smiled.

"I'll miss you Harry." She said as she kissed him good bye.

"I will too," He reassured her. Truth was he couldn't wait to get away from her. Harry new she was just with him for his name. Shaking his head he then bent down to his daughter, "And I'll miss you to princess."

Lily hugged her father for all he was worth. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't." Harry said, and with one last hug to his wife, boarded the train for yet another year of school. Oh, joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Albus," James started after he and Al had gotten on the train, " I'm going to find my friends now. Why don't you go look for Rose? I'm sure she is looking for you some where."

Albus looked hesitant, but nodded. "If I need you, can I come find you?"

James smiled and swung an arm around Al's shoulders, "Of 'corse. What are brothers for if you can't come to them for help?"

"Thanks Jam." Al said. 'Jam' as Al had called him was James' nickname.

"Your welcome Toast." And Toast was Al's. Back before James could start school, Lily had called James 'Jam' by accident, for she was only four years old and didn't feel the need to call anyone their real name, and then in turn Harry had said that Albus must be James' 'Toast' because "You can't have Jam with anything _but_ toast."

Grinning like an idiot, James left to find his friends, leaving Al alone to defend himself.

"Well…let's go find an empty compartment and let the 'could-be-friends' come to me." Al muttered to himself as he walked down the passageway, glancing in compartment windows with every other step.

At the same time, a boy about the same age as Albus was walking toward Al with out even noticing it. He, like Al was searching for an empty compartment. But, unlike Al, he just wanted to be away from every one. The reason being his surname. People judged him just because he was in fact Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, actually. Well, just Scorpius would be great.

But Malfoy's are just Malfoys.

'Just like Potter's are just Potters.' Thought Scorpius. His Father had said that he and 'The-boy-who-wouldn't-die' had always quarreled, but even Scorpius new his Father was hiding his true feelings. He new his Father like- no, loved Harry Potter. But he never could get the Gryffindor to see that his pathetic excuses for fights were actually the only thing he could do to show any feelings for him. And only because he was a Malfoy, could he not actually tell Harry. And even more so because his father was Lucius Malfoy, and would have his head if he found out his true feelings for Harry.

Scorpius had been thinking over the summer before school started that he would try to get his Father and Harry together. It could work for Draco because his wife had died of Dragon Pox right after Scorpius was born. He was lucky to be born two days before his mother died, or he might have died with her.

Scorpius was now deep in thought about his plan he was cooking up he didn't notice Al, who he bumped into, and fell on top of.

"Ompfh!" He cried as he landed on top of another body. Looking up, he stared in to the most amazing emerald eyes he had ever seen.

'_like…Potter's?'_ he thought, but was brought back by a kind and shy voice.

"Um…hello…?" Albus said. He was just minding his own business, when he accidentally bumped into someone. He landed on his back and the other person had fell right on top of him. And I mean right on top.

Scorpius was basically _straddling_ Al.

When the mystery person looked at him, he was suddenly staring into the most beautiful gray eyes he had ever seen. '_Like…Malfoy's?' _Al thought.

His dad had talked about a family of pure-bloods named the Malfoy's, but their son, Draco Malfoy had gone to school with him. He had said that him and Draco always fought but his dad didn't want to fight because he really liked Draco. '_More like_ _loved_.' Al thought. His father just had that kind of feeling around him when he talked about Draco. But his Mum, oh that was a different story entirely.

But we'll talk about that later.

"Hey," Scorpius said back, but made no move to get up. "I'm Scorpius. And you are..?"

Albus blinked. "Oh! I'm Albus, but you can call me Al for short."

Scorpius smiled, and that wasn't rare, because Scorpius wasn't the 'bastard to everyone' type.

Albus was the first one of them to realize their postion. "Um, do you think we could get in a compartment? This would be a weird situation for someone to stumble upon."

Scorpius looked at their current situation and blushed a nice shade of scarlet.

"Yeah," Scorpius said as he got up from Al's abdomen, "There is a compartment right here that's empty. Let's sit down."

Walking trough the doorway, Al saw Scorpius already sitting down, so he sat across from him.

"So, Scorpius, umm," Albus started, "What's your favorite color?"

The question had caught Scorpius off guard. "W-what? What's my favorite color? Why?"

Albus giggled at Scorpius' response. "I just want to get to know my new friend."

"Friend? Really? Merli, this is sooo awesome!" Scorpius said with a big grin on his face. He had gotten a Potter's friendship way faster the his Father did! And he thought it would be difficult

…pfft.

"Yeah, we can be best friends if you want." Al said. James had a best friend…so why cant he?

Scorpius jumped up, "Yes! I have a best friend now!" And then he glomped Al.

And this is how they ended up on the floor again. But with Al on top instead!

Al blushed from on top of Scorpius, "I bet this is going to start happening a lot…"

"What is?" Scorpius asked from the floor, their faces only inches apart.

"Oh just us having a tea party. I mean us being in a pile on the floor!" Albus said.

"We're going to have tea parties?" Scorpius asked with a shocked expression.

"Eww! No! Tea Parties are for girls." Al said. Tey didn't even notice that they were still on the floor together.

But I think they liked it that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was sitting in one of the teachers compartments when suddenly Harry opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. How are you?" Harry said after shutting the door and sitting across from Draco.

Draco looked up from the window and saw Harry enter the compartment and smiled. Really smiled.

"Harry Potter, this is surprising. I'm great, an I am going to start teaching this year for Potions. Are you teaching?" He said.

Harry smiled back. "Yeah, I'll be teaching DADA this year. And I was hoping for more then just the one year."

Draco snorted, remembering that the Hogwarts Defense Agents the Dark Arts teaching spot had a pattern of 'one-year' professors during his time at school.

"Well with old Voldie gone whose to stop you?" Draco said.

Harry grinned. "No one!" he said in a sing-song voice and started doing a victory dance.

Draco smiled again and shook his head. " I never did thank you Harry."

Harry stopped mid-dance and looked at Draco. "Draco, you don't have to-"

Draco interrupted him, "But I wanted to. You saved me from a lifetime of torment. The fear of being 'called' randomly. Then maybe having to kill the innocent. I thank you for that."

Harry sat there and re-played the "I thank you for that" in his head.

Draco sighed and turned toward the window. He was truly grateful towards Harry. He saved him.

'_In more ways then one…'_ He thought.

Suddenly he felt arms circle around him and looked down and saw Harry hugging him. Wait. Hugging him?! Oh Merlin, that was something he has never done before, but Draco should- no, will try to do more often.

"Harry…?"

"Your welcome Draco. I'm glad you don't have to suffer anymore. And nether does your son. You and him deserve so much better."

Harry's words touched Draco dearly. It made him feel better then he had ever felt in along time. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he wrapped his arms around the younger of the two, hugging him back.

Oh this would be a fun year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Review Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts express was well on it's way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rose Weasley walked down the passageway of the train dressed in her school robe already, because she, like her mother, was always prepared and ready for action.

She knew who she was looking for. Her dear friend Albus Potter, who was also her cousin. She wasn't the best or friends with him, but they were pretty close.

Turning toward another compartment, she gasped. There in all his glory, was Al but on top of Scorpius Malfoy. _The_ Scorpius Malfoy! What was he doing?!

Her father had warned her about Malfoys. He said that they were bad people, but she believed her mother more on the subject. She had always believed that Draco Malfoy was _never_ evil. Unlike A _very_ evil Lucius Malfoy. So, could Draco's son be good too?

Rose decided that she should just swallow her father's pride and go with her mother's brains.

'_Confront them.'_ Hermione's voice sounded through Rose's subconscious.

Rose grinned and opened their compartment door and walked through. "Hey Albus, Scorpius." She greeted.

Albus blushed several shades of red and rolled off of Scorpius, much to both of their displeasure, and now was on his back just like Scorpius and staring at Rose.

"Hello Rose." Al said then faced Scorpius, " Scorpius, Rose. Rose, Scorpius. Now that we know each other, Scorpius, can you please tell me your favorite color now?"

Scorpius smiled. "It's purple."

Albus gasped. "Mine too!"

Rose sighed. "Okay Albus, now that I found you, I'll be right back. I have to go find Uncle Harry to give him this letter from my dad, alright?"

"Yeah, okay Rosie." Al said teasingly.

Rose just stuck out her tongue and left.

Still laying on the floor, Scorpius turned to his side and looked at Al. He couldn't deny it. Al was very good looking. Well… oh crap, who was he kidding? Al was hott!

Albus suddenly turned on his side to, and faced Scorpius. "So what's your favorite band?"

Scorpius laughed. "It's a muggle band actaully. Called t.A.T.u. Have you heard of them?"

Albus just laid there. "Oh, my god. I LOVE THEM!" He cried hugging Scorpius.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY! Can't breath here!" Scorpius said laughing and choking at the same time.

"Alrighty then…" Albus said as he let go, "What is your favorite animal?"

Scorpius thought for a moment then smiled.

"You." He said while flicking Al's nose.

Al just blushed again. _'He's cute when he blushes.' _Scorpius thought,_ 'WAIT. I didn't say that! I can't think he's….cute!' _

"Um, right. So… what's your favorite number?"

This would be a long train ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco couldn't help but think how great it felt to have Harry in his arms. _'To bad he's married though, and to a Weasley!' _He thought.

Suddenly their compartment door opened to revel a smart looking girl, a first year, and she was a …Granger. Well, Weasley.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I just need to give this to my Uncle Harry." She said to the two.

"Oh hello Rose," Harry said walking, well kneeing over to the Weasley girl, "What do you need to give me?"

"It's just a letter from Dad. And mum says 'Hi'." She said as she handed him the letter, "I'm going to go now, okay? I just saw Albus lying on top of Scorpius and I know something pretty hott's going to happen soon. And sadly, I might be missing it!"

Then with a brief hug, she ran down the hall with her robes bellowing out behind her, much like Snape had always done.

"I wonder what Ron wants…" Harry mumbled as he said back on the bench seat across from Draco.

"Probably warning you to be careful with two Malfoys at school now." Draco said.

"Probably…" Harry agreed. Turning his atention to the letter, he started to open it and-

"WAIT. Did Rose just say Albus was lying on Scorpius? As in Scorpius MALFOY?" Harry cried while looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"Who else would name their kid 'Scorpius'?" Draco cried back in realization.

Both did not know it, but they were both thinking the same thing. _' That's like…Double Incest! Noooooo!! –sad face-'_

This would be a really confusing year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus thought that his plain would work, but he couldn't lie. He was starting to really like Scorpius. And he and Scorpius couldn't…like, be together because their dad's needed to get together!

Albus sighed at this before. Let's face it, he loved his mum, but his mum didn't make his dad happy. He new she was just in it for the Potter fortune and fame, hell she didn't even really love her children! She rarely showed any affection towards them, and when she did, it was a public manner.

Looking at Scorpius, he sighed. '_I am going to tell him my plan…then maybe how I'm feeling about him…Oh, I don't know!'_ He thought.

Scorpius was feeling the same way, and he deiced to just tell Albus of his planings, after all, he was his best friend.

"Albus,"

"Scorpius,"

"I have something to tell you!" They both cried.

They both blinked then let out a giggle. "You go first," Al said with out thinking.

"No you," Scorpius said.

Al sighed. "Alright. You see, I have this plan. If been planing it for awhile now and I think it could work, but I need your help."

Scorpius smiled, "I have a plan also, that requires you."

"Really? Well, if you help me with my plan, I'll help you with yours."

"Deal."

Al grinned, " Okay then. My plan is about our fathers actually."

Scorpius coughed. "Really..? My plan has them in it too."

"Oh, well this might be easier then I thought. Well, anyway, my plan is….to get them together. As in a couple. A loving relationship…thing. Because My dad always talks about your dad, and I can tell that he has a HUGE thing for him."

Scorpius blinked and did something that Lucius Malfoy would nearly die if he saw. He threw his head back and laughed really loudly and long.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Al cried. His plan needed to be fulfilled, or his dad might never be happy ever!

" I know its- its not!" Scorpius said in between fits of laughter, "I just had, the EXACT same thoughts!"

Now it was Albus' turn to laugh, and he did. On the floor again. And so was Scorpius. Well, technically Scorpius was on Al, not the floor. Remind you of something? Oh yeah, ten minutes ago. When they were on the floor before.

Once they stopped laughing they made no move to get up, but they were actually moving closer together, faces getting closer and closer, inch by inch, until Scorpius said something.

"I don't think it will work though, because I'm not sure about the laws agents Incest."

Albus blinked, "Incest? What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Because, I want to do this." And Scorpius closed the distance between them.

And that's how Rose found them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Review! Review!


	3. Read me im new!

**Attention!**

I am going to be **RE-WRITING** this story. You will see **longer chapters**, WAY better **grammar**, more **drama**, more **humor**, and less **Out of Character** moments.

So keep on the look out for more of this story! **:D**

**3 Molly**


	4. if you didnt read the new 4, read me!

**Attention!**

I am going to be **RE-WRITING** this story. You will see **longer chapters**, WAY better **grammar**, more **drama**, more **humor**, and less **Out of Character** moments.

So keep on the look out for more of this story! **:D**

**3 Molly**


End file.
